


[podfic] The High Road

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [20]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Fever Dreams, Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Serious Injuries, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “I can’t remember what you looked like,” she confesses.Like you, the Heart says gently, like you, only without your strength, and without your father’s eyes.“You were strong,” Emily breathes, remembering the set of her mother’s shoulders, the steel in her spine and the kindness in her words; remembering everything about her mother but her face. The Heart hums.Perhaps, it says, but I shattered like spun glass. You are already stronger than I ever was, and you are not yet done.00:22:21 :: Written byCosmoscorpse.





	[podfic] The High Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the high road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805460) by [cosmoscorpse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoscorpse/pseuds/cosmoscorpse). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/thr) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ukrjuhqws92affu/%5BDishonored%5D%20The%20High%20Road.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ukrjuhqws92affu/%5BDishonored%5D%20The%20High%20Road.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Arkadyevna’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Cosmoscorpse for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 **Content warnings:** physical injuries, canon-typical violence

 


End file.
